


...Вернутся ли чувства

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: AU, Angst, Best Friends, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Питер Паркер и Гарри Осборн когда-то были друзьями. Недавние события, предательства и убийства, сделали их кровными врагами. Что ждет их дальше?





	...Вернутся ли чувства

Питер уже был готов к этой войне.

С того дня, как Зловещая Шестерка впервые обрушила свой гнев на Нью-Йорк, прошло не так много времени. И Человек-Паук оказался к этому не готов. Отбиться в тот страшный день ему помог лишь черный костюм, точнее симбиот, изменивший не только внешний вид Паука, но и его возможности.

На кровати мирно спала Мэри. Сегодня они говорили допоздна, пока девушка просто не уснула от усталости. Она боялась за Питера. Она боялась, что месть Гарри Осборна, доставшаяся ему в наследство от отца, настигнет их стремительно и в любой момент. Ведь Осборн знал личность Человека-Паука. И Мэри, когда решила уйти от него к Питеру, еще не понимала, какую беду может накликать на них обоих.

Питер все рассказал ей этой ночью. О том, что он Человек-Паук. А Гарри Осборн — Гоблин и тот, кто убил Гвен Стейси и собрал Зловещую Шестерку. Теперь Паркер опасался лишь за то, что тень Осборнов снова поглотит его жизнь. Когда-то у него отняли отца и мать. Затем любимую. И когда жизнь, казалось, потеряла всякий смысл для Питера (смысл жить был лишь у Паука), появилась Мэри Джейн Уотсон. А еще у него была тетя Мэй. 

И как жить, если с ними что-то случится, Питер не знал. Но он знал, что надо поставить точку. Маски были сброшены давно, а ждать нападения врага смысла не было. Паркер все для себя решил, да поможет ему в этом симбиот.

Питер приблизился к кровати, на которой мирно спала Мэри Джейн, и провел рукой по ее щеке. Девушка улыбнулась во сне. Если ему суждено сегодня погибнуть, то на память он заберет с собой ее прикосновения и поцелуи, так или иначе обручившие их сегодня.

***

Гарри, сложив руки за спиной, стоял напротив большого окна и смотрел на город. Такой хрупкий, такой обреченный, такой яркий. Нью-Йорк еще дышал, несмотря на то, что Зловещая Шестерка покромсала его центр в ничто.

Сегодня Мэри ушла. Она сказала, что устала от его занятости, от внезапных вспышек перемены настроения. Она едва не заплакала, но Гарри все понял без слов. Она просто полюбила другого. Стоя напротив нее и смотря в зелень ее глаз, Осборн понял, что теряет ту, которая могла бы помочь ему выбраться из всего этого: их поцелуи, их первое свидание в парке, когда Гарри снова ощутил себя простым подростком; и звонкий смех Мэри. Затем он пригласил ее на конференцию, где обычно собиралась элита, и они просто сбежали оттуда, уходя в дождь и продолжая смеяться.

Но вот Шестерка была собрана. И Гарри стал пропадать. Его вспышки агрессии ранили Мэри, отталкивали ее. И ее обидели его слова. А затем, она встретила того, другого. 

Гарри потребовал имя.

— Питер Паркер, — произнесла она, смотря на бывшего любимого с толикой разочарования и боли.

Она, вероятно, жалела о том несбывшемся времени, когда они могли бы быть счастливы вместе. Как могли бы создать что-то невероятное. Эта хрупкая, но сильная девушка освещала Гарри путь. Но настоящая любовь пронзает сильнее, и вот судьба сыграла свою шутку: Мэри встретила Паркера, когда он пригласил ее на танец.

— Он не тот, кто может сделать тебя счастливой, — лишь произнес Гарри, когда его подруга уже накинула на плечи пальто.

— Но и ты не тот, кто мог бы это сделать, — с горечью ответила Мэри. — Тот Гарри, который мне нравился, исчез! Остался лишь ты, тот, кто жаждет уничтожить все, что я люблю. Город. Людей.

— Так помоги мне.

— Поздно.

— Ты любишь его? — спросил Гарри уже вслед девушке. — Увидела его пару раз и полюбила?

Мэри все же обернулась. Тот момент навсегда застыл в памяти Гарри: ее пышные рыжие с розоватым оттенком волосы, зеленые глаза, обвиняющие и раскаивающиеся одновременно, ее подрагивающие пухлые губы с красной помадой.

Она ничего не сказала. Гарри понял без слов. Когда он оттолкнул ее, она нашла спасение в Питере. И вместе они провели гораздо больше времени, чем день или два.

Она ушла. Оставляя за собой легкий запах духов. Теперь все в проклятом доме напоминало Гарри о ней. Как она смеялась, как в шутку изображала бизнес-леди, как перемеряла весь свой гардероб, при этом принимая разные позы — от серьезны модельных до смешных, просто, чтобы подурачиться и не дать Гарри заскучать.

— Ты предпочел мне месть. 

Она даже не знала, за что он мстит. 

Питер Паркер отнял ее. Как Гоблин отнял у него Гвен. Только Мэри еще была жива. Надолго ли.

— Мы готовы, мистер Осборн, — услышал Гарри за спиной и обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Отто Октавиусом. — Второй акт пьесы можно приводить в исполнение.

— Док, — произнес Осборн, принимая решение. — Сделайте кое-что для меня.

***

В ту ночь они с Питером приняли решения.

***

Очередной взрыв откинул Человека-Паука в витрину магазина. Звон и падающие осколки, казалось, оглушили и парализовали его. И оставалось только призывать к Симбиоту, прося дать ему сил.

Город горел, город кричал, город погибал, когда Шестерка вновь обрушила на него свой гнев, но только не всеми мерзавцами из банды двигала месть. Кто-то делал это просто так, ради развлечения. Когда взорвалась мэрия и обрушилась каменными обломками на улицы ночного города, Паук уже был на месте событий, помогая пострадавшим выбраться из-под обломков. 

А потом взрывов стало больше. Пахло гарью. Питер шел навстречу с врагами к ОсКорп, но те тоже вышли навстречу к нему и пригласили на аудиенцию, устроив эти взрывы.

Крейвен и Носорог уже были повержены. Электро перенес короткое замыкание и уже не мог продолжать разрушать город. Мистерио и Октавиус случайно столкнулись друг с другом, когда первый начал создавать голограммы Паука, чтобы запугать жителей города.

Однако он был еще в строю. Гоблин неспешно подлетел на глайдере к витрине магазина и посмотрел на врага. Паук тоже посмотрел на него, не находя в глазах твари и следа Гарри. Питер понял все почти сразу. Если он отдал себя ради победы Симбиоту, то Гарри отдал себя Гоблину, теряя последние частички себя.

Глаза Гвен. Он помнил, с каким ужасом и неверием она смотрела на него, когда падала. Затем обреченно закрыла глаза и приоткрыла губы в беззвучном крике. И повисла на паутине, как сломанная кукла.

Гнев придавал сил. Кажется, Питер закричал, когда вскочил на ноги и кинулся на Гоблина. Тот метнул в него очередную бомбу, но не заметил летящей в лицо паутины. Упав с глайдера, Гоблин быстро вскочил на ноги, сдирая я лица липкую мерзость, однако Паук уже кинулся на него. Отмахнувшись рукой с острыми когтями, Гоблин сорвал с героя маску, рассекая щеку Питера в кровь. Не оставшийся в долгу Паркер с силой ударил врага ногой в грудь, отчего Гоблин отлетел назад, прокатываясь спиной по асфальту.

Где-то рядом с ними раздался взрыв. Эта часть города была в руинах. То тут, то там вспыхивали новые очаги пламени, где-то вдалеке кричали люди. 

— Почему?! — закричал Питер с ненавистью смотря на того, кого когда-то называл другом. — Неужели тебе было мало жизни Гвен?!

И на миг, лишь на миг, Питеру показалось, что что-то изменилось в глазах Гоблина. Мерзкая улыбка потухла, глаза отразили... боль. На миг. Вскоре Гоблин злорадно и мерзко рассмеялся, кидаясь к Пауку. Они кубарем покатились по земле, вступая в жесткий рукопашный бой. 

Гвен тогда, в ту ночь, не кричала. Она просто закрыла глаза и вздохнула. В последний раз. Так все и было.

Гнев вновь придавал сил. Питер не помнил, сколько раз он ударил Гоблина по лицу, но тварь лишь смеялась, даже даваясь своей кровью. И лишь когда перед очередным ударом Паркер замешкался, Гоблин ударил в ответ, едва не ломая челюсть, и скидывая с себя Паука.

— Я тебя ненавижу! — закричал Питер, тут же поднимаясь на ноги и кружка с Гоблином в танце мести и скорби. 

Они смотрели друг на друга и двигались по кругу, на надежном расстоянии, чтобы отразить любую атаку.

— Ненависть! — провозгласил Гоблин, вскидывая руки. — Как сладко звучит это слово! Ненавидь, страдай, теряй любимых!

— Я уже потерял! — срывающимся голосом кричал Питер, гневно сжимая руки в кулаки. Его привычно спокойное лицо искажалось от гнева. — Ты отнял у меня все!

— Не все! — Гоблин поднял вверх указательный палец и покачал им из стороны в сторону. — А как же очаровательная Мэй Паркер? А Мэри Джейн Уотсон?

— Ты не посмеешь! — закричал Питер, указывая на себя. — Вот он я! Бери меня, дерись со мной! 

— О нет! — Гоблин противно захихикал и мерзко улыбнулся. — Когда я растоптал этот чистый цветок, я понял, как это сладко — мстить!

— Ты отнял не только ее, — ответил Питер, беря себя в руки и успокаиваясь. — Ты ответишь за смерти их обоих. За смерть Гвен и за... смерть Гарри.

На глазах блеснули слезы боли. Скорбь была бесконечной, и никогда время не лечило до конца. Но Гоблин почему-то замер. Словно не мог понять смысл этих слов.

— Ты убил Гарри, — ответил он на этот раз без смеха.

Питер вздрогнул от такой до боли знакомой интонации. 

— Если в тебе еще есть хоть что-то от него, — отчаянно прошептал Паркер. — То прошу, прекрати это! Люди ни в чем не виноваты. И месть не принесет тебе успокоения.

— Зато я принесу его тебе! — рычащие нотки вновь скользнули в голосе, и Гоблин нажал кнопку на наручи.

Лишь благодаря паучьему чутью, Питер успел увернуться от летящего ему в спину глайдера, который теперь стремительно несся прямо в грудь Гоблина.

Болезненной разрывающей болью глайдер пригвоздил закричавшего мутанта к стене. Гоблин тяжело дыша, перевел взгляд на плечо, убеждаясь, что его рука еще на месте. Но глайдер точно летел к нему в грудь. Лишь тонкая нить паутины дала понять, что Питер Паркер успел, если не предотвратить удар, то сменить его траекторию. 

Гоблин шокировано смотрел на Питера, который уже встал на ноги и неспешно приближался к нему.

— Почему? — хрипя спросил Гоблин, гордо поднимая голову и дыша сквозь уродливые острые зубы.

— Я верну тебя, Гарри, — со слезами на глазах ответил Питер, смотря на друга, которого он по неопытности бросил в беде год назад. — Я верну тебя. 

Гоблин (нет, не Гоблин, Гарри) прикрыл глаза, кажется, понимая смысл этих слов.

— Ты не убьешь Мэри, — продолжил Питер. — Ты же любил ее. Это я виноват, да...

— Заткнись! Заткнись, Пит!

Паркер замолчал. Гоблин тяжело хрипел и надрывно дышал, словно сдерживая истерику.

Гарри.

— Я верну тебя, — процедил Питер сквозь зубы, обхватывая руками лицо мутанта, которое постепенно начинало приобретать человеческие черты. И боль в серых глазах точно давала понять — Гарри жив. — Я не хочу верить, что ты мог так просто убить ее... Только не ты. Это сделал Гоблин, но не ты. Я спасу тебя.

Все прекратил звук сирен.

***

Гарри положил на могилу букет белоснежных лилий.

С того момента, когда Шестерка вновь разгромила несколько улиц Нью-Йорка, прошло два месяца. В ту ночь Отто Октавиус успел освободить Гоблина и помог ему сбежать от полиции. Электро присоединился к ним позже, когда насытился электричеством. А вот Мистерио, Крейвена и Носорога пришлось вызволять из тюрьмы уже позже.

И вот теперь Гарри Осборн стоял над могилой Гвен Стейси. Его плащ развевал ветер, словно толкая в спину и прося убраться с этой могилы.

_Я не верю, что ты так просто мог убить ее... только не ты._

Когда он упал на колени перед мраморным памятником, было не важно. Главное, что впервые за долгое время, Осборн выпустил на волю всю ту боль и то раскаяние, которые он ощущал изо дня в день из-за гибели Гвен Стейси.

Слезы горячими потоками текли по щекам, а осенний ветер пронизывал до костей. Пошел дождь, смывая слезы с лица, словно умоляя убийцу перестать осквернять своим присутствием ее могилу.

Гарри поднялся на ноги. 

— Гарри?

Осборн обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Питером Паркером. Рядом с ним стояла Мэри Джейн. Оба смотрели на него с волнением и болью, от чего юношу просто начало мутить. Как проще было бы ощущать от них ненависть.

— Прости меня, — произнес Питер после долгого тяжелого молчания. — Я виноват, что не помог тебе. И оправдываться смысла нет. Но не думай, что мне было все равно.

— Просить прощения можно у живых, — ответил Гарри, снова переводя взгляд на камень на могиле Гвен. — Тот, у кого ты его просишь — мертв.

— Это неправда, — с волнением отозвался Питер и сделал несколько шагов навстречу бывшему другу. — В ту ночь я и правда подумал, что ты мертв. Гоблин это не ты. Ни взглядом, ни разумом. А сейчас я вижу Гарри.

И словно что-то изменилось, надломилось.

— Я не хотел, чтобы она умерла... — отчаянно прошептал Осборн еле слышно, словно боялся, что его голос сорвется. — Когда я скинул ее, я же знал — ты поймаешь. А когда мы боролись... Я даже не знаю, когда она сорвалась.

— Это был не ты, — твердо уверяет Питер.

— Это уже не важно, — оспаривает Гарри.

— Это важно.

Разговор на грани боли и эмоций едва давался без слез и откровений. Мэри Джейн стояла в стороне, не вмешиваясь в это. И на миг, когда Питер обнял Гарри, когда они поняли друг друга, пусть и не открыто, не произнося извинения, она поверила, что все будет хорошо.

Но жизнь не сказка.

— Хватит, Гарри, — попросил Питер, отстраняясь от друга. — Давай прекратим эту войну.

— Слишком поздно, Пит, — юноша улыбнулся, но улыбка эта была печальной. — Наша месть досталась нам в наследство от наших отцов. Мы были рождены врагами, Паркер. И то, что мы стали братьями — этого не изменит.

— Я не хочу бороться с тобой! — Питер снова был взволнован. — Не заставляй меня!

— Один из нас должен умереть, Пит, — произнес Гарри. — Это наш путь. Двое в этом мире жить не смогут.

— Тогда зачем ты пришел сюда? — в голосе Паркера скользнула обида. — Зачем говорил со мной?

— Чтобы узнать, вернутся ли ко мне прежние чувства, — ответил Гарри и, развернувшись, пошел прочь.

— Я верну тебя! — закричал Паркер вслед другу. — Никто больше не умрет, Гарри!

— Дурак. — Осборн обернулся. — Ты сможешь победить лишь тогда, когда поймешь, кто твой враг.

— Я думал, что только что говорил с другом.

— Я и не отрицаю этого. Если ты все же умрешь, я буду скорбеть, буду страдать. Но Человек-Паук должен быть уничтожен. 

— Ради чего? — Питер нахмурился. — Почему ты так жаждешь уничтожать?! С каких пор, Гарри?

— Так останови меня, Питер. — Он снова улыбнулся, на этот раз тепло, мягко. — Прекрати эту долгую пытку. Я хочу, чтобы наш последний бой был честным.

— Послушай...

Питер замолчал, когда из-за поворота показались два силуэта. Не сразу, но Питер узнал Мистерио и Отто Октавиуса.

— Не выдавай себя, если не хочешь, чтобы все закончилось сейчас, — тихо произнес Гарри. — Ты еще не готов. И не на могиле Гвен.

Мистерио и Октавиус приближались медленно, засунув руки в карманы плащей; сейчас они больше походили на молчаливых телохранителей. Но и Гарри, и Питер знали, кто на самом деле в этой компании босс.

— Мистер Осборн! — позвал Отто. — Мы вас уже потеряли. Время не ждет! О, мистер Паркер! Постоянный фотограф Человека-Паука, я полагаю? Вот так встреча. 

— Иду, только не вмешивайте Пита, — отозвался Гарри и неспешно побрел навстречу злодеям.

— Почему ты с ними? — крикнул вслед другу Питер.

Гарри замер и все же медленно обернулся.

— Потому... что только в них живут такие же ненависть и боль, как и во мне.

Юноша приблизился к мужчинам, и Октавиус положил руку ему на спину, чуть надавливая, словно заставляя идти дальше.

— Так нельзя, мистер Осборн, — менторским голосом произнес Отто. — Бросать дела ради визита на кладбище.

— Учите жизни своих прихвостней, но не меня, Отто, — Гарри оттолкнул руку дока, двигаясь вперед.

Уже в машине, Гарри размышлял над всем, что произошло, когда сидящий рядом Электро положил руку на его плечо.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он заботливо.

Гарри лишь покачал головой, смотря в глаза мутанта. Единственного, кто не раздражал его в компании Шестерки.

— Когда мы умрем, доктор? — спросил Осборн уже у сидящего напротив Отто. 

— Нет, нет, Гарри! Мы победим! — ответил мужчина с улыбкой. — Не раскисайте, друг мой. Мы еще посетим похороны Человека-Паука. И станцуем на них.

***

Третий акт действий Шестерки был разыгран как по нотам. Человек-Паук потерпел поражение на мосту, его дом был уничтожен, за жизнь Мэй Паркер боролись врачи, а Эм Джей лежала на втором этаже дома Гарри без сознания.

Сам Гарри стоял напротив Отто Октавиуса в одной из лабораторий на нижних уровнях своего дома. На полу лежали убитые ученые, в соседнем зале проект Осьминога уже был готов к уничтожению Нью-Йорка.

— Мы все должны были сослужить вам только одну службу, док, — произнес Гарри, смотря на Отто и отступая от него на шаг.

— Ты догадливый мальчик. Понял это намного раньше, но почему-то не сбежал, — усмехнулся Октавиус, приближаясь к Гарри и поднимая щупальца.

— Вы подставили их всех. Мистерио, Носорога, Крейвена и... Электро, — произнес Гарри, отступая еще на шаг. — Жизнь Паркера разрушена. Что вы приготовили для меня, когда я вам больше не нужен?

— Я изначально не собирался убивать тебя, Гарри, — с деланным сожалением произнес Отто и театрально вздохнул. — Но ты не раскрыл мне личность Паука, а это предательство. Так что прости мой юный друг, но ОсКорп, как и возможные союзники Паука, мне и правда больше не нужны.

На полу шевельнулся один из ученых. Одним движением щупальца Октавиус раскроил ему череп и снова двинулся в сторону Гарри. Осборн шумно втянул воздух, отходя назад и смотря в глаза своей смерти. Руками он ощупывал столы, чтобы найти хоть что-то, чтобы защититься, но не было радом ничего, что спасло бы от мести Октавиуса. Почему-то Гарри вспомнил о Гвен. Пришло время платить по счетам? И даже не в бою с Пауком. Интересно, она так же смотрела в лицо смерти: не моргая, долго, а затем, вздохнув, закрыла глаза, чтобы открыть их вновь, пока часы не издали роковой бой.

— Значит, веб-дизайнер, брат... — прошептал Гарри, прикрывая глаза и готовясь к удару.

Раздался грохот, и Осборн открыл глаза, видя израненного Человека-Паука, который отправил Октавиуса в нокаут. Питер тяжело дышал, с трудом стоял на ногах, но он пришел.

— Зачем ты спасаешь меня? — отчаянно спросил Гарри, смотря в глаза Питеру. Его маска была разорвана еще на мосту. — Я же едва не убил Мэй!

— Я же обещал, — ответил Паркер, тяжело дыша. — Я больше не брошу тебя. Верни мне Мэри и пошли отсюда.

— Поздно, Пит, — ответил Гарри, мотнув головой. — Скоро город накроет волна смерти. Машина в соседней комнате сделает эту ночь для Нью-Йорка последней.

— Так останови ее! — настойчиво попросил Питер и схватил бывшего друга за плечи. — Это твой шанс искупить вину, спаси всех!

Недолгая пауза, всего пару секунд.

— Хорошо, — решительно кивнул Гарри, делая шаг навстречу Пауку. — Мэри этажом выше. Без сознания, но жива. Забери ее. А я присоединюсь к вам.

Питер кивнул, метнул Паутину в панель управления, открывая стеклянную дверь, ведущую в коридор, и кинулся туда, когда услышал, как дверь за ним закрылась. Паркер обернулся и увидел, что Октавиус уже приходит в себя, а Гарри держит руку над панелью.

— Зачем ты закрыл дверь? — закричал Питер, стуча кулаками по стеклу. — Открой ее!

— У тебя нет времени, — крикнул Гарри. — Спаси Мэри, прошу. Уходи.

Октавиус поднялся на ноги и разъяренно посмотрел на Осборна.

— Я был готов к этому, Док, — произнес Гарри, нажимая кнопку на наручи.

Раздался взрыв. За спиной Гарри вспыхнуло пламя. Затем раздался второй взрыв рядом с Октавиусом, и тот пошатнулся от взрывной волны. 

— Нет! — отчаянно закричал Питер, смотря, как лабораторию захватывает огонь.

Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза. И Питер все понял без лишних слов. Пусть глаза и затуманили слезы, но разум оставался чист. Гарри Осборн выбрал путь искупления вины, желая похоронить вместе с собой Гоблина, ОсКорп и последнего врага Нью-Йорка — Отто Октавиуса.

Доктор Осьминог приблизился к Гарри, занося свои щупальца. Осборн смотрел мимо него, он смотрел лишь на Питера.

— Веб-дизайнер, — произнес он одними губами, нажимая на кнопку в последний раз. 

Этот взрыв ярким пламенем заполонил лабораторию, скрывая от глаз Питера Отто и Гарри. Паркер не знал погиб ли его друг от щупальца или от взрыва, но все было кончено.

Время скорби было впереди. Превозмогая боль, сковавшую грудь, Паук помчался по коридору, успевая найти Мэри и вместе с ней выпрыгнуть из окна дома, пуская Паутину в перекладину светофора прямо перед серией глобальных взрывов, уничтожающих здание.

Мэри плакала, прижимаясь к Питеру, который бережно обнимал подругу, едва сдерживая слезы от новой потери. Гоблин, как и Осьминог, больше были ему не страшны.


End file.
